Some Of The Best Works Are Untitled
by SammiB
Summary: takes place after 4x12. Ian goes missing and this is the begining of the end for the Gallaghers and especially Mickey.
1. Chapter 1

Mickey turned the door knob slowly. He peeked into the room to check on Ian.

"Ian?" Mickey called. He looked into the room. There was no sign of the depressed boy on the bed. Mickey went to check the bathroom. "Ian?" He pushed open the door without knocking. Kenyatta turned his head.

"Jesus Christ," Mickey shielded his eyes with his hand and looked away.

"You seen Ian?" Mickey asked.

"He left an hour ago." Kenyatta started to wash his hands. Mickey stared at him.

"Well where'd he go?"Mickey asked. Kenyatta shook his head.

"How would I know?" Kenyatta replied. Mickey could feel the anxiety seep into his body.

"He just up and left, and you didn't ask where?" Mickey's voice raised.

"Not my boyfriend, not my problem." Kenyatta pushed Mickey away and walked past.

"Where the fuck did he go?" Mickey cursed under his breath.

...

"How's he?" Fiona asked when Mickey called her. Mickeys breath was quick and shallow in the winter wind.

"He's gone." Mickey choked out. He walked down the street looking in every direction for a glimpse of Ian.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Fiona started to pace. Mickey cursed again.

"Like he fucked disappeared. He's not at my house or yours. I don't know where he is." Mickey wiped his eye with the palm of his hand.

"I'll call everyone. Get them looking. Go by the club, the alibi, anywhere you can think of;there's no telling where his head is at right now." Fiona instructed. Mickey pushed back his tears and ran towards the rub and tug.

...

"I checked everywhere, called every hospital. No sign of him." Debbie shook her head and collapsed on the couch. Mickey and Fiona paced back and forth past each other.

"Fairy tale?" Debbie asked.

"He's not there." Mickey said without stopping. Lip busted through the front door.

"You were supposed to watch him." Lip said charging for Mickey. He grabbed him by the collar. Mickey couldn't look him in his face. He knew that was his job and now Ian was nowhere to be seen.

"Did u check that old house where he was staying with Monica?" Lip shoved Mickey away and looked at Debbie. She shook her head.

"Maybe he went to Ned. He always seems to go there when things happen." Lip nodded and started for the door. Fiona stopped him.

"Mickey and I will go." Lip scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? He lost Ian!" Lip yelled at Fiona. He shook his head.

"If anyone's gonna go for him. It gonna be me." Fiona stopped him by the shoulder.

"Lip I need you here. I think I might lose my mind if I stay here. Besides whether he's manic or depressed; Mickey would be helpful." Lip relaxed and walked into the kitchen.

"Let's go." Fiona started and Mickey followed.

...

"Hey, . How've you been?" Fiona asked. He covered his boxer brief body with his robe.

"Good?" Ned said back. Mickey grew impatient. He pushed Fiona back.

"Hey!" Fiona said. Mickey sized him up.

"U seen Ian?" Mickey asked. Ned shifted awkwardly in place. Mickey shook his head.

"That's a yes." He pushed the old man back and charged into the room. He went behind the back and saw Ian on the king sized bed a thin sheet covering up his lower half. Mickey knew that he wasn't wearing anything under. He started to fume.

"Ian?" Fiona called caressing his face trying to wake him up. Mickey took notice of the prescription bottles on the bedside table along with a few line of cocaine. Mickey looked at Ian his left arm hanging off the bed and back at the doctor.

"What the fuck did you do?" Mickey roar grabbing the man by him collar.

"He's just sleeping. He came a couple hours ago. We talked and did other stuff." Ned smiled weakly. Mickey couldn't believe it.

"Other stuff?" He scoffed back. Mickey punched Ned right in the face.

"Stay the fuck away from him you geriatric pedophile." Mickey kept hitting till his arms were anchors.

"Mickey!" Fiona yelled for the third time in a row. He looked back at her. She shook violently. Her eyes red with tears ready to fall.

"He's not breathing!" She said starting to call 911.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ian Gallagher?" The nurse called out. Fiona, Mickey, Lip, Debbie, and Carl ran towards the nurse.

"Is he okay?" Fiona asked impatiently. The nurse nodded.

"We just finished pumping his stomach. He's a little out of it right now. But you can go in and see him. The doctor will be with you shortly." Fiona smiled at the nurse and walked in everyone followed.

Mickey's POV

He was like a ghost on that bed. I've never felt so guilty in my life. Maybe if I had stayed with him...,

Maybe if I had just agreed with Fiona when she said he needed to be hospitalized. He would be back to normal back to himself. I can barely look at him so I turn away.

"How're you feeling?" Fiona asks. She's halfway on the bed. Ian nods.

"I'm sorry. I made you worry. All of you." He's looking at me but I can't turn around. Lip's holding a sleeping Liam.

"Feel bad?" He whispers so only I can hear. Why does he always have to be a dick?

"Good." Lip says with a small smile that quickly fades when he looks at his brother.

"Tired?" Debbie asks. Ian nods yes. Fiona takes that as the sign to leave. They each take a turn hugging Ian and saying I love you.

...

And then there were two.

Mickey looks at Ian. Ian looks at Mickey. Both unable to say what's on their mind.

"I don't know what to say." Ian says. Mickey closes the distance between them and sits on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Mickey smirks.

"For what exactly? For sleeping with that geriatric viagroid or for consuming random pills like Halloween candy?" Ian laughs clutching his stomach.

"Ow."

"That's what you get." Mickey smiles. Silence fills the room. Ian plays with the IVs attached to his arm.

"How's Yev? Mickey raises his eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Your son." Mickey smiles.

"All that woman does is hate you and you nickname our child." Mickey can't help but laugh.

"She's not just some 'woman', she's your wife." Ian shrugs his shoulder. Mickey scratches his forehead.

"Wife, baby momma; whatever you want to call her. She's still a bitch." Ian flinches.

"I don't care, I like her."

...

"The drugs sinking in?" Lip asks. Ian cracks up hard and loud.

"I can't ...stop ...laughing." Ian says between short breaths. Ian stops when two MPs knock on the door.

"Ian Clayton Gallagher,"They begin. Lip starts for the officer who takes Ian hand and cuffs him to the bed but is apprehended by the other.

"Let the fuck go." Lip yells.

"You're under arrest for identity theft and attempted robbery." Lip struggles under the grip of officer.

"I'm not pressing charges." Lip says. Ian stays silent the whole time.

"That's not up to you." Say the officer who arrested Ian. The other officer lets go of Lip with a shove.

"We'll be in touch." He says as they walk out of the room.

* * *

An: reuploading. sorry for the issue. tell me what you think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Fiona's POV

I still can't believe it. They want to arrest Ian. I'm looking at him watch tv. I regret the day I said that he looks more like mom than the rest of us. Their similarities run blood deep. He laughs at the tv. How can he be so relaxed when he's cuffed to a hospital bed.

A woman knocks on the door. I tell her to come in.

"I'm Maria Sanchez, I'll be defending your brother." I shake her hands and she shakes Ian's. He's not even paying her any mind.

"Mr. Gallagher?" She asks. Ian doesn't respond.

"Ian." I call to him. He's more focused on what's on the tv than what's going on. I grab the remote from off his lap and turn it off.

"Hey," Ian responds.

"Pay attention. Do you understand that you're in deep shit?" I ask him. He looks at the lawyer then at me.

"The military want to throw me in jail because of a little prank." He laughs. This isn't funny.

"It's more than that." The lawyer says.  
"They're saying you do 5 years minimum. State prison." I gasp. Ian doesn't even flinch.

"What are our options?" I tuck my hair behind my ear. She straightens in place.

"Either you do 5 years or you plead guilty due to mental disease or defect. You said bipolar disorder runs in you family." I nod yes.

"If you plead guilty you would do a couple months in a psychiatric facility, you will have a record until you're 18." Sounds better than jail time.

"We'll do that then." I tell her.

"No." Ian's voice is hard and stern.

"No?" I look at him.

"No, if I do that then it would be admitting that I'm crazy." Ian explains. I take his hand.

"You're not crazy. We all know it. But this will get you the help that you need. You're bipolar, Ian." He pulls his hand away from mine.

"I'm not doing it." He shakes his head.

"Well, it's not up to you. You're still a minor so the decisions up to you." The lawyer pulls out her card and hands it to me.

"Tell me when you decide." She walks out.

...

Mickey paces in the kitchen.

"I met with the lawyer today." Fiona says.

"What'd she say?" Lip asks.

"Either he goes to jail for 5 years or he plead not guilty and gets sent to a psychiatric facility." Mickey hates both options.

"The answer is pretty simple." Lip nods his head. Fiona opens the fridge.

"Its not that easy. He'd rather go to jail." Fiona scoffs.

"This is bullshit." Mickey storms out.

...

"Wake up." Mickey shakes Ian awake.

"Hey-" Ian starts

"Are you fucking crazy? You'd rather go to prison than get help." Mickey yells.

"If it means proving my sanity yes." Mickey shakes his head at Ian.

"What are you trying to prove? That you aren't your mother? Look, I don't know what happened to her but you can't change who your parents are." Mickey sighs.

"They don't make you who you are, Ian. All they did was make you." Ian sighs sinking back into the bed.

"So what, I take the deal. Go to some nut house for a while; then what?" Micky shrugs his shoulders.

"Beats sharing a cell with my dad." Mickey says.

...

"Ian Clayton Gallagher, do you agree with the sentencing." The judge asks.

"Yes, your honor. I admit that I have a problem and am willing to get help." Ian says standing up straight. The judge nods in acceptance.

"Okay." The gavel slams down hard. Ian turns and gives everyone a hug.

"I'll see you soon." He calls out as he's escorted out the room.

AN: let me know wjhay you think so far.


End file.
